Let's party!
by carby4ever
Summary: When Cam goes away, who knows what can happen? BB chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

- "Great! Just great!", sighed Cam as she put the phone down. her superior had just anounced to her that she had to go to Dallas for some buisiness, seeing as things at the Jeffersonian were slowing down. She had an hour to pack her things and get to the airport.

- "...be gone for a week at most." was all Booth heard as he arrived at the lab and was surprised to see Cam with a suitcase heading towards the exit. As soon as she was out of sight, he heard Angela's squeel of joy and decided it was time to announce his presence.

- "Hmm hmm"

- "Hi Booth" chorused Brennan, Angela, Zach and Hodgins.

- "Hi, what's happening with Cam?" asked Booth curiosly.

- "She's gone away on some buisness. So we got a new case?" replied Brennan curiously whilst Angela walked away mumbling something about some work or other.

- "Nope, no new cases. I was just bored out of my skull so I thought I'd come and see you all"

- "Oh, ri...". The rest of Brennan's sentence was drowned by the loud music playing :

"Waste my life! Don't you forget..."

A couple of seconds later, Angela appeared with what looked like food and...was that alcohol?

- "Where's all of this from?" shouted Brennan over the music

- "Come off it Bren! You need to relax a bit! Cam's gone and we haven't got any cases so...we're throwing a little party!" exclaimed Angela whilst pouring herself a glass of what looked suspiciously like vodka.

- "At four in the afternoon? Honestly Angela, even I find that weird!" commented Booth, although he still took the glass that Ange handed him.

An hour and a few drinks later, everyone except Brennan was dancing on the dance floor that Angela had improvised. Booth, wanting to check if she was okay went in search of her and finally found her typing away on her computer.

- "Are you planning on coming to dance sometime, Bones?"

- "I wasn't planning on it no, Booth" replied Brennan not taking her eyes off the screen.

She had come in her office to try and forget the memories of the last time she danced, just before Booth blown up. A shiver coursed through her at the thought.

- "Let yourself go a bit Bones, you work too hard. And right now you're kind of Harold Llyod in 'The Freshman'. So you coming?" asked Booth and felt a bit of satisfaction when she finally looked at him.

Inside Brennan's head it was a turmoil, would being with Booth help? Or would it on the contrary make things even worse? But when she looked up and saw his pleading gaze, she gave in.

- "Okay, I'm coming. I'm coming."

AN: please tell me what you think by reviewing, whether you liked it or hated it. Thanks a lot for reading this. (The M rating is for the later chapters if ever I post them)


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: This chapter is M rated.

As soon as Brennan and Booth arrived, Angela shoved a couple of drinks in their hands, and even Brennan was content to drink something. A half hour later, they were both up and dancing, Brennan staying mostly with Ange whilst Booth often changed partners.

As the music changed to a fast beated song, Brennan noticed Booth moving her way. Not knowing what to do, her hesitation was all the time that he needed to come right up to her and start moving to the rhythm. Brennan soon followed and after a little while felt comfortable enough to move closer to Booth. At the same time, he put his hands on her hips and pulled them forward to meet his.

Brennan looked up to find him gazing at her with longing, as their hips still swayed together in time with the music. Brennan not standing the intensity of Booth's stare any longer turned around so that her back was to him, but he obviously wasn't giving up as he put his hands at the bottom of her stomach and brought her flush up against his chest. Brennan continued to sway her hips with his when all of a sudden she felt Booth's growing erection against her ass. Feeling a lot bolder with the proof of his want right up against her, Brennan ground her hips back into him, and felt him immediately react as he grew even bigger. She also felt his breathing pattern change as he softly blew into her hair. Booth leaned forward so that his lips touched the ridge of Brennan's ear.

- "I think I better go to the bathroom and calm down a bit" said Booth almost painfully.

Brennan shivered from the contact and stood still, shocked by what she had just done and by the way Booth had reacted, but she couldn't contain her smile as she saw Booth trying to discreetly waddle away.

When he was out of her sight, she couldn't help but think. What surprised her the most was that she had liked it. Whether it was the alcohol, the music, the look in Booth's eyes or jus the plain attraction, she realised she desperately wanted to continue what they had started. She quickly made up her mind and started walking with a brisk pace towards the men's bathroom.

As she pushed the door open, she found Booth bent double, hands on the sink, eyes closed and taking deep breaths. As he heard the door close, he turned his head and found Brennan staring at him with a look of pure desire on her face.

-"Bones?! ...I..eh...don't think you should be here"

Without a word, Brennan came forward and as she touched the front of Booth's pants, he let out a guttural groan.

-"Bones, you better stop or I won't be responsible of my acts" Booth managed to say before leaning his head back

-"Maybe I don't want you to be responsible" replied Brennan sensuously.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Booth took hold of her arms, pushed her against the wall and captured her lips, forcing his tongue upon her until she allowed him access. As their tongues met, Brennan let out a sigh that Booth felt more than heard.

As they broke apart, the only sound that could be heard was their laboured breathing. That was until Brennan brought up her knee between Booth's legs as he let out a moan and once again kissed her, bringing his hands up to touch her stomach and continuing up until he met her breasts and covered them fully. Brennan whimpered as he touched her nipples through her bra and rolled them between her fingers. As she regained use of her brain, she broke the kiss and ripped Booth's shirt off whilst he kissed her jaw, neck and collarbone.

As Brennan once again touched the bulge in his pants, Booth stopped all movement and looked at Brennan with a mixture of guilt, nervousness, surprise and want.

-"Temperance...no, wait stop. Not here, not like this; I don't want our first time to be in a men's bathroom" said Booth softly, looking directly at Brennan.

-"Booth, anthropologically speaking, I would like you to express your virility, feel your manhood, for us to express our desires the way mankind has been doing for so many years" finally replied Brennan after several minutes.

-"Huh?" questioned Booth about her mumble jumble.

Brennan studied him very carefully before replying, choosing her words carefully as she leaned forward.

-"I want you to fuck me right here and right now" she whispered softly into Booth's ear.

A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed the previous chapter. I know I took a long long time to update but I would be really grateful if you took a couple of minutes to tell me what you thought, all reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
